Teen Manor
by Leo loves Piper Like Jack loves Rose
Summary: All four girls all with powers facing love,lost and demons!couples: pl pa pc pk My attempt at teen drama
1. Piper

**Hi ya everyone I'm back with a new story since Natalie's doing "_IS THIS LOVE?"_**

**Now I know everyone's going to be like nooooo not another teen story but I wanted to have my go at it so please read and review**

**1 more thing this is going 2 be set in secondary school because I don't know what American school's are like sorry. **

**These are the ages:**

**Prue – 18**

**Andy- 18**

**Both last year of college**

**Piper- 16**

**Leo- 16**

**Both in year 11 last year of school**

**Phoebe- 14**

**Cole- 14**

**Both year 9**

**Paige- 12**

**Kyle- 12 (sorry Glen and Richard fans I think Kyle's better)**

**Both years seven (first year of secondary school)**

**Teen Manor**

**Chapter 1**

**Piper**

Four alarms went off in the Halliwell manor and yet only one door opened, and out came Piper Halliwell the geek of the school. She was in year 11 which meant she only had 1 more years until she could finish school. Piper didn't really had friends she only had one Dan Gordon (AN**: he has 2 be in it even though I h8 his GUTS!).** Dan and she had been friends since primary school, Dan was the first person to stick up for her (apart from her sisters) when she was bullied since then they had been really close; little did she know Dan wanted to be more. She turned on the shower and wished that this year her school would be different know that she had lost her braces, washed her hair, (**AN: unlike Dan) **started wearing contacts and demon activity was low. "No" she thought to herself this year won't be different because Missy Campbell. She was the one who started the bullying. Piper's thoughts were interrupted when another door of the Halliwell manor opened.

**KK I know this was really really really really really short but I'm just introducing the characters so there'll be another 3 chapters like this then I'll get into the real story. So please read and review and put a big smile on my face :)**

**Hope you enjoy**


	2. Sisters

**Thanks 4 all the reviews. I got a big sorry to make.**

**SORYY I didn't update sooner I went on a last minute holiday and have coursework so im doing this story in between coursework.**

**I've decided to introduce Prue, phoebe and paige all in this chapter 2 make up**

**All asking about _IS THIS LOVE? _I've asked Natalie she said she's almost done but she's been on holiday 4 the past 2 weeks so I'm saying sorry 4 her.**

**But on with the story……..**

**plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl**

**Chapter 2**

**Sisters**

Prue awoke to the sound of the shower, Pipers up then, she said to herself. She slowly got up and got changed into a baby pink halter neck and a shortish denim skirt. She went out to the hall an ran into Piper. "Good your up, I'll get Phoebe up if you get Paige." Prue thought about this Paige is easier. "Deal" Prue went into the bathroom to get washed and put on make up. She came out 5 minutes later and went into Paige's room. Prue thought of the best way to get her up and then made a decision. "**PAIGE QUICK DEMON!**" Paige jumped out of bed fully awake and ready to fight. "Let me at them" She yelled. "only joking glad your awake now." Prue smiled at her and went downstairs to get breakfast.

**plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl**

Piper had got dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt with dungarees (splattered with paint and ink) over the top. She went into phoebe's room when she heard Prue shout "**PAIGE QUICK DEMON!**". "that might work" she thought to herself. "**PHOEBE QUICK DEMON!**" phoebe surprisingly got up and cursed at piper when she saw there was no demon. "Sorry Phoebe I'll make pancakes." Piper left the room and phoebe had a shower and got dressed into and short, short, short skirt with a low cut t-shirt and lots of bright make-up. She went into the kitchen to see Prue and Paige who was wearing all black and a lot of pale and black make-up. "Great Phoebe your up here's your pancakes." That was piper's voice. "Andy's picking us up after school so meet me at the gate."

"Ok Prue" all three sister's replied.

**plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl**

All four sister's walked together to school and laughed and joked, until they got to school.

Prue went to the picnic benches with all her popular friends including her boyfriend Andy the head of the football team. Together they were the perfect couple Head Cheerleader and the head of the football team, plus even better Andy knew they were witches.

Piper went to the library where she meet Dan and a person she never meet before. "Hi Dan" she said cheerfully. "Hi pipes, this is my new step-brother Leo." Leo turned around and saw one of the middle charmed ones, but in his option the prettiest. "hi Piper, I'm Leo." They shook hands and felt energy between them. Leo bent down and whispered in Piper's ear "I'm your Whitelighter, please go out with me." Piper was shocked her whiteligher and a date this must be a good year she replied in a whisper "yes"

Phoebe went to be hide the bike sheds and started smoking with her boyfriend Cole, an ex-demon. Cole was half demon so Phoebe managed to get the good out of him, and that outdid the bad that was two years ago and they had dated ever since.

Paige went to the café on the grounds and met up with her friends and on-off boyfriend Kyle and currently they were on.

**Well there's chapter two please tell me what you think by pressing the blue button comments and complaints are welcome, as well as suggestions so please review!**


	3. School

**Thanks for all the reviews im amazed so I thought I'd give you a brand new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**School**

**Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl**

Piper couldn't believe it she had got a date from the boy who everyone at school wanted even Missy Campbell.

It had turned out Leo was in all of her classes they talked all day.

By the time they got to lunch they knew everything about each other. It turned out Leo was a Whitelighter by birth so he aged along with people his age.

They where just talking about the girls power's and ages.

"..Well Prue is 18 and has astral projecting and telekinesis. I have the power to freeze and molecular combustion and you know how old I am. Phoebe has got…" piper didn't get to finish Leo had pulled her into a kiss.

"You do realise I'm your Whitelighter I know all your ages and powers off by heart." Leo said once they broke apart.

"So why did I say all of that?"

"Coz I love to hear your voice." And with that he pulled her into another kiss.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

Prue and Andy where walking to general studies the only lesson they had together.

"I love you."

"I love you too Andy."

"No Prue I really love you." He got down on one knee.

"Andy?"

"No Prue just listen this is a promise ring and I promise to marry you one day when we are older will you say yes?"

"O Andy of course I will one day marry you!"

They kissed passionately and ran to there next class.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

Phoebe and Cole where actually going to one of there classes today but only so they could both play sick and go "home" meaning the shopping centre.

The plan worked well and they managed to get shopping.

They went to the food court male bathrooms and started making out.

"I Love you Phoebe."

Phoebe looked slightly taking back he had never said that to her before.

"I love you too Cole." They started making out again but this time out of love.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

Paige was drawing on herself and Kyle in RE the lesson where they sit in the back and pay no attention what so ever. There was no point the teacher Mr Edwards** (AN: anyone from my school lol!) **never pays attention and looks like a thunderbird **(An: lol!). **He just looks out the window why the class mucks about.

"Kyle do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah"

They got up and walked out the classroom as the bell went

"Well that was pointless" Paige said as they continued out the school.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

**Well that's the last of that chapter I shall be back soon if you review!**


	4. Demon

**It's two weeks till xmas so I thought I'd give pple a treat on on fine Sunday morning and plus I'm board and can't be bovered to do coursework so here is chapter 4 of Tenn Manor **

**IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND TELL OTHERS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME!**

**So here it is MERRY XMAS!**

**Oh yeah I've added some powers so here's a list**

**Prue – Powers on the show and mind reading**

**Piper- Powers on the show and ice breathe and flame throwing but not evil**

**Phoebe – powers on the show plus Mind control and she can implant her thoughts into peoples mind.**

**Paige – powers on the show and orb balls kind of like fire balls except not evil**

**Chapter 4**

**Demon**

Phoebe was with Cole in the shopping centre when a premonition hit her.

_Premonition_

_All four girls were in the attic with Grams, Kyle, Andy, Cole and a boy with blonde hair Phoebe had never seen before._

_Suddenly a demon shimmered in and threw Piper into the wall._

_Prue shouted "Leo Quick heal her!" The blonde boy ran over to Piper saying "Please don't let her die, please don't let her die." Leo starts to heal piper while the others fight the demon. They vanquish the demon and turn to Leo and Piper. Leo's crying and Grams Goes over to them "Leo…?" _

"_Sorry Penny I can't heal the dead"_

_Prue, Phoebe, paige, Cole, Andy and Grams burst into tears crying for a lost sister, friend or granddaughter and in Leo's case a lost love._

_End of premonition._

"Oh My God!"

"What Phoebe, tell me?"

"I just saw Piper die" Phoebe burst into tears

"Ok tell the other's and tell them to meet us in the attic."

"Ok" Phoebe shut her eyes and implanted thoughts into her sister's mind.

"Emergency situation, Premonition, meet in attic!"

**iluvcharmediluvcharmed**

Leo orbed Piper, Prue and Andy into the attic while Paige orbed in with Kyle.

"Phoebe what's the big emergency?" Prue asked angrily "I was in a fren…" Prue shut up when she saw how upset Phoebe was.

"o Phoebe what happened?" Piper moved over to Phoebe .

"I… Saw…you... Die" Phoebe chocked out between sobs.

"Saw who die, Phoebe?" Paige asked

"Piper"

Leo quickly came into the conversation. "what, who, how, when" His words came out all jumbled Prue smiled inn was obvious how much Leo liked Piper.

"in the attic by a demon who's not in the book, she got thrown into the wall. Your Leo right.." "yeah" he replied "well you tried to save her but you said you couldn't heal the dead." Phoebe burst into tears again.

Grams ran upstairs to tell her granddaughters what she had found out.

"Girls... And boys. Piper can be saved we just have to…"

She was caught off short by a demon.

"Ah the power of four, down to the power of three. It seems" He shot a fire ball at Piper.

"Piper!"

**Haha I'm going to be really evil and leave it there so hopefully I'll update before Christmas if not merry Christmas!**

**And a happy new year**

**P.s Please review**

**Luv Kirstie!**


	5. She can't be

**Thanks to all who have reviewed just thought of an idea so im goin 2 go for it tell me what you think**

**Chapter 5**

**She Can't be**

_Last time on teen Manor_

Grams ran upstairs to tell her granddaughters what she had found out.

"Girls... And boys. Piper can be saved we just have to…"

She was caught off short by a demon.

"Ah the power of four, down to the power of three. It seems" He shot a fire ball at Piper.

"Piper!"

**Iluvcharmed**

"Leo, go heal her" Prue screamed at him with the fear of her sister's life in mind.

Leo ran to Piper and the golden lights came out of his hand but it didn't work. He turned her over her eyes were glassy and were just looking at him.

The demon shimmered out back to the underworld.

"Leo, heal her." Prue shouted

Phoebe answered for him "He can't Prue, Leo can't heal the dead" She broke down in tears.

"She can't be, she just Can't be." Prue sobbed.

_Meanwhile in the underworld_

The demon shimmered into the underworld and began to talk with another demon who was sitting down.

"I infected the one with the power to freeze."

"Good they'll think she is dead and will go on a hunt for revenge after you. Go after the body of the infected one"

"Yes, my liege."

The demon shimmered out back to the surface.

The demon who was sitting down stood up and revealed his hood it was the source.

_Up at the surface_

Everyone was crying and was huddled with their back to Piper's body looking in the book of the shadows for a way to bring piper back to life.

They didn't notice the demon shimmer in a grab Piper until Leo heard a noise.

"Who are you, let go of her." He shouted

"Ahh to bad Whitelighter you really do love her such a shame we'll turn her evil."

"What you can't" Paige chirped in "She's dead"

"That's what you think." And with that the demon shimmered out with Piper.

"During this grams noticed a tattoo on the demons neck. She looked it up in the book of shadows. She gasped "Oh my god"

Everyone turned round. "What is it Grams?" Prue asked.

"Piper's not dead, she's shocked hear read this."

She turned the book round for everyone to see it read:

_Source's will_

_When the source sees a threat (that of a witch) that is too powerful to kill, he weakens the witch by shocking it. To other's the witch appears dead and cannot be healed by a Whitelighter, the source sends his assassin to collect the body and then will turn the witch evil. The witch is shocked for 12 hours and then evil takes over._

As everyone finished reading, Leo spoke up. "Let's go save Piper"

**Haha u all thought she was dead hehe well I couldn't do that. I took the idea of the shocking looks dead from LOTR Return of the king were the guy's bit by the spider.**

**I will update before Xmas!**

**Please review!**


	6. Saving Piper

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I could, I was lost for ideas and couldn't get on the computer but here it is!**

**Chapter 6**

**Saving Piper**

Everyone turned to face Leo and Prue was the first one to speak

"Let's go"

**Iluvcharmed**

The plan was made Paige, Leo and Cole would orb/shimmer everyone (minus Andy and Kyle) to the underworld. They worked out the only way to save Piper would be to kill the source. Everyone was scared but hoped that the power of three would be good enough.

They arrived in the underworld to see Piper shocked on a table in front of them.

"Piper" Leo whispered, he took a step towards her and was thrown back and knocked unconscious.

"Leo" Paige ran over to him.

Suddenly the source flamed in "Oh no" he said sarcastically "Your Whitelighter can't heal now" and bunch of demons shimmered in "and you have to fight"

And a fight it was the charmed ones fought with their grandmother and a previous demon for their and their sister's life. A demon appeared behind the group and threw a fireball at Paige. Grams noticed this and dived in front of it. Paige turned around just in time to see Grams die.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Prue threw her pain and threw all the demons against the walls and into rocks killing them instantly.

"You'll pay for that" Prue screamed at the source. "NOW Paige!"

Through tears Paige shouted "Crystals circle" and the source was trapped.

"NO!" he shouted and attempted to throw a fireball at the young girls only to have it rebound and hit him square in the chest. He erupted in flames and turned to dust.

"Argg" sound came from Piper "My head"

"Piper" all 3 sisters ran to their sister.

"What Happened?"

**Iluvcharmed**

Leo awoke and with Cole's help orbed the sisters and grams body to the manor where Andy and Kyle were waiting for the sisters to return.

As soon as they arrived Andy took Prue into a hug and Kyle did the same to Paige. Then they both hugged Piper glad that she was ok

"What Happened?"

"We lost grams" Piper choked out. All four girls erupted in tears, but where soon comforted. Prue by Andy, Phoebe by Cole, Paige by Kyle and finally Piper by Leo.

"What do we do now" Paige asked

"We get on with our lives" Prue said sadly "Andy can you get your dad to deal with grams."

"Yeah, no problem"

And that was it. Nothing more was said they just cried over Grams For the rest of the night.

**Good, bad please say all reviews are welcome and all ideas and thoughts so please review!**


	7. AN

**Ok this is just a quick note saying I am going to update my stories but I've had exams and coursework (YEAR 10 SUCKS!) but I've started all the new chapters and I'll will try and update ASAP!**

**Do not give up on me people! **

**They are all going to be updated within the next to weeks and if not people review and tell me to do it!**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey I'm really sorry but I just don't have time to write! So this will be the last time for a while! I may come back to the sorrys when I have more time.**

**Chapter 7**

**Epilogue **

**5 years later**

Some of the sisters had finished school, and others were married. After Grams death they were never the same again, but they learned to move on and live life.

Prue who was now 23 was happily married to Andy and had a little boy by the name of Victor named after the father they never knew.

Piper, now 21, is the chef she always wanted to be and was extremely happy married to Leo. They have a 1 year old daughter named Patricia Penelope Halliwell. (Patty for short).

Phoebe and Cole did not work out and now at the age of 19 she is an intern at the local paper, the bay mirror. She is dated a very nice cupid by the name of Coop!

Paige and Kyle had a sad story. He was killed during a demon attack, but was turned into a Whitelighter. They tried to work it out but realised they were better friends. It was Kyle who introduced Paige to his charge, a future Whitelighter named Henry. They are both 15 and very happy together. Paige is in her last year at school.

What happens next with the Halliwell's no-one knows but where there are demons, there'll be the CHARMED ONES.

**Okay really short and you deserve better but there you go! I will be finish** **my stories soon.**


End file.
